


Human Contact

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Casual Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Post-hook up, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Drabble (I guess) of post-sex with Stephen Strange and Matt Murdock.





	Human Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember why I wrote this and it seems pretty complete too...but here you go if you're interested
> 
> IDK for a title too. So uh kind of generic

Stephen fell back onto the bed with a contented sigh. 

God that was good. Really good. 

He hadn’t had sex since before his accident and after parting with Christine he hadn’t really felt like it. Tonight, though, he’d gone to a little dive bar, had some good beer. 

A man had sat down next to him, blind and really hot. 

Matt had joined him in his commiseration of the unfairness in life and accidents. Witty and more than able to keep up with his acerbic retorts. 

Then too much beer to let him indulge in human contact. 

God knows he wasn’t going to do this with Wong. 

The man stood up, in the light and a bit more sober, Stephen saw the scar tissue and newly healed wounds. Matt was in shape. He was picking up his clothing and feeling a label to see if it was his. He cocked his head as he put shirt on and turned toward him.

“I didn’t get your name.” Stephen turned around, fingers shaking slightly before he willed them calm. “At the bar.”

“It’s Strange.”

“I won’t judge.” Stephen sighed. He didn’t know why he bothered anymore. 

“No, my name is Stephen Strange, Doctor Stephen Strange.” The man looked a bit embarrassed before laughing. 

“Sorry, I thought you meant something else. My best friend is Foggy so I thought it couldn’t get odder than that.”

“Foggy, really?” 

“Yeah, called me a wounded duck the first time we met too.” Matt looked genuinely amused, it was a good memory then. 

“Well I can’t say I’ll live up to that. Matt, right?”

“Yeah. So what kind of doctor are you?”

“Medicine or I was before…” He was given a sympathetic look. “You know, I can help you with some of that.” He waved and realized how stupid that was when he was given another head cock. He cleared his throat. “The scar tissue.”

“It’s fine.” Tone more clipped now.

“I can just give you some suggestions to reduce it or maybe help something you get later.”

“No questions?”

“No questions.” He promised because his want to keep up his hippocratic oath up was lingering in his mind. It wasn’t self harm nor did he need actual treatment. He could give some advice though to help treat what looked like periodic injuries. Matt was still alive so he clearly knew when to go to the hospital.

Besides, he might be able to get Matt’s number. 

The sex had been good. He wouldn't mind saying yes to a repeat.


End file.
